Shego 2 point 0
by whitem
Summary: You know that scene in the opening credits with the giant Shego and little Kim? Well, there isn't an episode for that scene... Until now. Chapter 3 posted... finished!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I should be working on other things, but another Plot Bunny came up and bit me a little harder than I expected. (rubs shin) So, here's the premise of this little story: You know that scene in the opening credits that have a giant Shego fighting a regular sized Kim? Well, that's the only scene in the credits that didn't come from an episode. This story is where that scene came from. I'm also going to try my darndest to write this story as close to canon as Possible, and keep everyone involved as OC as Possible as well. In other words, I hope this reads just like a regular episode.

Disclaimer: Uhh… what was this for again? Oh yeah… I don't own these characters, I just write the stories.

Shego 2.0

"Okay Drakken…" Shego said as she flumped down in a soft chair while flipping the device she had just procured to her blue-skinned boss, "Why did you have me boost this thing from that bug guy?"

Dr. Drakken fumbled with the device momentarily and then finally cradled the item to his chest as if he was holding something precious. "This, Dear Shego, is the key to my latest plan. With it, we will be rid of that pesky Kim Possible once and for all!"

"Hmm… Okay, I'll bite. What's it do?" The green woman said with an air of disbelief about her.

"Shego of little faith… why must you be so flippant all the time?" Dr. Drakken said, and gently set the small round device on his workbench.

"Maybe because every time you say something like 'This plan will get rid of Kim Possible for sure', then I know it's doomed to fail."

"rrnngghh… I'll have you know that this is only a third of my plan." The blue scientist then walked out of the room, and then came back in carrying what appeared to be a black box of some sort. It was about the size of a shoebox and was quite heavy, as Drakken was having a little trouble carrying it. With both hands he hefted the box onto his workbench and it landed with a dull thud.

"What is that?" Shego asked warily while in the middle of filing her black polished nails.

"Oh I think you will recognize this as soon as you see it." Drakken said with an air of mystery. He turned the box around on the bench so it faced him, yet away from Shego.

Reaching deep into a pocket on his lab coat, Drakken pulled out a small key, and placed it in the lock on the box. When he tried to turn the lock, it wouldn't budge. "What the? I'm sure this is the right key?"

"Oh I am soooo confident in this plan." Shego said and blew some filings off of a freshly manicured nail.

"I was sure that the key for this box was in my right…" Drakken paused for a second when he put his left hand in his left pocket. "Oops…" Removing the key he had in the lock, and replacing it with the correct key, Drakken once again turned it, and this time the lock opened easily.

With a smug look on his face, Drakken lifted the lid and stared down at the contents while multicolored lights illuminated his features. Shego started, and actually pushed herself back into the chair as if she was trying to get away from something dangerous. With a somewhat shaking voice she said, "Wh… what is that?"

"This, my Dear Shego…" The blue scientist said while turning the box around, "Is a piece of the comet that gave you and your brothers the powers that you possess."

"Whoop! Whoop! Stupid idea alert!" Shego said while making the time-out gesture with her hands. "First off, where in the world did you get that?" The worried look on her face deepend.

"From the Go City Museum. Where else?"

"And they let you just walk out with it?" Shego replied with her voice rising.

"When I told the curators that I was writing a book and wanted to study how the city's greatest hero's received their powers from such a seemingly inconsequential rock, they were more than happy to let me use it… for a day."

"And they weren't at all suspicious of a blue man making this request?" By now Shego was behind the chair, and had a look of concern on her face.

"Oh I didn't ask as Dr. Drakken, Villain extraordinare… I asked as Drew Lipsky, a concerned scientist, who is curious about the ways of the world."

"One thing confuses me Doc… You said that that Roflax thing-a-ma-jig was only a third of your plan. Now I see another third of it. I'm almost worried when I ask… what is the third piece?"

With a smug look on his face, Dr. Drakken said one word. "You."

…x x x x…

C'mon Kim… this is big… no, it's huge!" Ron was waving his arms at his best friend Kim Possible as they walked up to the school.

"Amp down Ron. It's not that that big of a deal. Really." Kim said while the two of them walked through the front doors. "I mean, really… Me, being voted in the school newspaper as…"

"Best dressed?" The two teens heard from a certain snarky brunette as she walked by speaking with her entourage. "Hah! Kim Possible? That pink weasel thing Stoppable carries with him has more of a chance of being voted 'Best Dressed' than _she_ does!"

"Bonnie…" Kim said with a growl.

"I mean look at what she's wearing!" Bonnie continued to speak to the girls following her as if Kim wasn't even there. "I mean… a green half-shirt and blue capri's? She wears that almost like, every other day! I've so got this in the bag."

"Right… here… Bonnie." Kim said through her teeth, and Bonnie Rockwaller finally turned towards Kim.

"Oh, sorry K. I didn't even see you there."

"I'll have you know, Bonnie…" Kim said with barely contained rage, "This is the first time I've worn this in over a week!"

Suppressing a chuckle, Bonnie then turned back to the group of girls that were following her. "And she even admits to wearing 'Old Fashion's'. What a complete loser." After that being said, Bonnie and the three girls following her finally walked off leaving Kim and Ron standing in the middle of the hallway. Ron was a bit stunned at Bonnie's jabs, but Kim was feeling something else entirely different.

"Of all the _stinking_ nerve…" Kim started to say.

"Amp down KP." Ron said while placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm his friend down. "You know it's just Bonnie trying to get under your skin. If you let her, she wins."

"Oh, she's not gonna win, that's for sure. I'm the one who's going to win… I'm gonna win this 'Best Dressed', or my name isn't Kim Possible!"

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, this chapter may be a bit short, so I hope that doesn't create any detractors to this story. So, along with "BioniKim: Oblivion", and "My Rescuer, My Love?"… I now have a third story going.

Man! And here I didn't want any more than two stories going at any time. So much for **that** plan… As a result, updates to all stories may take a bit longer than expected. Sorry…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long wait, but as you know, RL happened.

I would like to Thank all those who left a review for chapter one: Mr. Wizard, MrDrP, bigherb81, JCS1966, Thomas Linquist, AmaeMM, screaming phoenix, Invader Johnny, Reader101w, JAKT, Shrike176, Shego2009, kim's 1 fan, and Data Seeker… as always, y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: Yeah, this thing again… I don't own the show, the characters involved, yada yada...

Chapter 2

"Oh no, no, no Doc… My contract specifically says…" Shego started to immediately say.

"You're contract says, and I quote 'No cloning of, or alteration of DNA will ever be allowed for the express gratification of one Dr. Drakken, AKA Drew Theodore Lipsky'." The green woman blinked as Drakken had just quoted paragraph 4 subsection 2b of her contract word for word.

Dr. Drakken grinned at his sidekick's apparent bewilderment. "I read that section over many times to make sure that my plan would not compromise your contract in any way, shape or form. And I'm positive that what I have in mind won't. You see Shego… I'm not going to be messing with your DNA in that manner at all. Although, I am going to make you… _better_."

"Still not sure if I'm liking this, Doc. I've seen some of your whack plans before, and none of them inspire me to jump right in here and do this."

"If you will let me explain, I think you will be on board 110 percent!" Shego started to raise a finger to protest his estimation of her willingness to comply, but she decided at the last moment to let Drakken rant himself hoarse. "You see Shego, with the Roflax I will be able to dial in the specific radiation from this rock that gave you your powers. In turn, I will also be able to increase your 'abilities' exponentially!"

Shego stepped out from behind the chair as she looked at the Roflax, the box, and finally at Drakken. "No alteration of my DNA?"

"None." Was Drakken's response.

"No copies of me running around?"

"Nada."

"Nothing will permanently damage me in any way, shape, or form?"

Drakken was suddenly at Shego's side with his arm over her shoulder, and she looked at him askance, still not quite sure about this. "My dear Shego… Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

The green woman crossed her arms and stepped out from under her employer's half embrace. She took a stance of indignation, and gave him a look that said, 'You're kidding, right?'

"OK… I take that back. But… Would it remove any worries if I reminded you that I did not invent any of things I was about to use on you?"

"This is true." Shego said as she raised a finger to chin as if in thought. "Can you tell me what the final result will be? I mean… I should be at least aware of what's going to happen so I'm not surprised."

Drakken almost preened at Shego's apparent approval. "Tomorrow morning you will simply be **better**. In every way! You will be stronger, faster, and yes, more powerful! You will be, dare I say it… Unbeatable!"

"You know I would have fried you if you said 'unstoppable'… right?" Drakken just shrugged in response. "You said this isn't going to be permanent, right? Just how does that work, exactly??"

"Everything is controlled with the Roflax. That bumbler Acari truly did not know what he had, and what it could do! The effects will only be apparent while the unit is on. I'm not quite sure how long the effects will last after it is turned off, but I know it's not permanent."

"Whoa, wait a minute… You're _not quite sure_?" Again the green woman's voice went up half an octave with her question.

Drakken just shrugged. "What would it matter that you're stronger for just a few more days?"

"True…" Shego said with a tilt of her head. "So just how **much** stronger, faster, yada yada…"

"I figure by about a factor of 10, at the maximum setting." The blue scientists said without a hint of worry.

"Ten times better? I can handle that."

…x x x x…

As Kim and Ron strode up to their lockers, Kim turned to her friend. "The only thing that has me confused Ron, is just how did I get entered into this contest in the first place?" Kim's question was more of a statement as she was looking right at Ron while fishing in her locker for a textbook. She closed the door, and turned to her left only to almost run into her other best friend, Monique.

"Kim, I just **know** you're gonna beat the pants off of Bonnie in this Best Dressed vote. Especially after I've upgraded your wardrobe with my best of the best!"

Drawing up short Kim looked at her friend. "It was **you** Monique?"

Kim's best girl friend was almost bubbling over with excitement. "When this is all over and your voted as 'Best Dressed' Kim… it will be Bomb on Bomb! Girl… You'll be on the top of the heap for the rest of the school year!" Monique's voice then dropped a bit as if she was speaking to herself. "And my fashions will be right there with you."

"Oh I doubt that Monique." Kim said with half a laugh. "Plus, you know I'm not into the 'food chain' that much. Yeeeet… It would be nice to put Bonnie in her place."

The red head then leaned in closer to her best girlfriend's ear. "How much are you upgrading my wardrobe by anyway?"

Monique pursed her lips as if in thought, and then answered confidently, "I'd say by a factor of 10."

"Ten!?" Both girls heard Ron's voice almost yell. "Monique… Kim's already the most badical girl in school, and you want to increase her badical-ness by a factor of TEN???" Kim blushed at Ron's proclamation of 'most badical girl', and Monique suppressed a small knowing grin. Ron stayed blissfully unaware of his compliment about his friend Kim.

The first class bell rang, signifying that all students should be headed to their next class. "Oops… we better get to class Kim. I don't want 3-strikes Barkin to give me strike two this week."

"You wouldn't even have that first strike if you hadn't insisted on finishing that replica of the first Bueno Nacho made out of bendy-straws Ron." Her blond friend groused as the two of them headed off to class, opposite the direction that Monique was heading.

"I'll see you this evening Kim!" Monique called out as they separated.

"For what?" Kim asked as she faced her friend while walking backwards next to Ron.

"To fit you for my designs… What else?"

"Oh… right." The red head then spun around while calling out, "See you about 7 Monique."

Kim's best girlfriend had an almost evil smile as she turned to head for her own class. "You are going to look SO much better Kimberly Anne Possible." Monique said under her breath. "Dare I say it… Ten times better, cuter, hotter."

…x x x x…

The next morning…

"You better be sure about this Drakken." Shego said as she glanced around nervously eyeing the plexiglass enclosure she was in. "And why is this thing so big? I mean, I swear, it's like 50 feet tall!"

"55, actually…" Drakken said and Shego scowled from behind the 2 inch thick clear barrier. "Plus… it was on special at Smarty Mart. Now… are you ready?"

Drakken picked up the Roflax, which now was attached to a box, in which the multicolored rock was encased. A cable that was attached to the Roflax led to a panel on one side of the larger enclosure Shego was in.

"Ready as I'll ever be… Hit me!" Shego closed her eyes and spread her arms wide as Drakken turned a dial on the Roflax sphere. A green shimmer instantly filled the enclosure bathing Shego with green brilliance.

At first everything seemed to be going just fine. Shego's smile got a bit bigger as she felt herself getting stronger, but then she suddenly had a strange feeling and opened her eyes. At first the green woman thought she was hovering inside the enclosure, but that sensation went away when she looked down and saw that she was actually bigger! **Much** bigger!

"Drakken!" The giant green woman bellowed, shaking the plexiglass walls. The blue scientist was looking up at his sidekick in shock and awe. When Shego yelled out his name, it shook him out of his trance-like state. He immediately turned another dial on the Roflax sphere, which caused the green shimmer to disappear, but Shego continued to get taller and bigger.

Thinking that her head would crash into the top of the enclosure, Shego brought her arms up to protect her head, but stopped growing just as she bent down a bit to keep from hitting her head. Putting her arms down at her side and standing straight, the top of her head was barely brushing the roof.

"Shego…" Drakken said with his mouth open in wonder. "Y… You're 50 feet tall!"

"That's 55 feet, ya Dolt!"

"Huh?" Was the response from her now smaller and slightly confused employer.

You said this was 55 feet tall, right?" Drakken nodded his head. "And I **was** 5 foot 6, and you said I would be improved by a factor of 10. Five foot six equals 66 inches. 66 inches times ten equals 660 inches. 660 inches divided by 12 equals… 55 feet tall!"

…x x x x…

The next morning Kim and Ron walked to school together as always, but just before they reached the school grounds Kim turned towards her best friend. "Ron… I've told you 10 times already… Stop _looking_ at me like that!"

"I'm sorry Kim." Ron said as he stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk. "It's just that you look so… so… good!"

"Rrrnngghh… It's not that big of a deal. It's only clothes."

"Kim, Kim Kim…" Ron said, and Rufus chimed in with his own 'Kim, Kim, Kim'. "In high school clothes are **everything**! Now I know I've said before that you're pretty, but now… you're positively gorgeous!" Kim blushed at the compliment, noticing that Ron mentioned he thought she was pretty before, but she said nothing to him.

When the two finally entered through the schools front doors, everything at first seemed normal. The sounds of students could be heard everywhere, but then someone dropped a book, and everything suddenly just stopped. Not even the chirp of a cricket was heard, as every eye of every student and teacher was now on Kim and Ron… Or more specifically, on Kim.

The red head wore a snug (but not too snug) black skirt that went down to just above her knees with a small slit on each side. Her top was a teal colored short sleeve blouse that was splayed over her hips and was open in front, yet not enough to show any cleavage. She also wore a simple black choker around her neck with a brass colored broach set in the center. On her feet, Kim wore a pair of simple yet elegant black sandals with a heel that was only about an inch and a half high. The only change to her hair was that it was pulled back more from her face, fully showing off both of her radiant green eyes.

"Why… is everyone looking at us like that Ron?" Kim said out the side of her mouth.

"They're not looking at **us** Kim… they're looking at **you**."

"As if…" Kim said, and continued on to her locker with Ron right behind her. Kim noticed that after her and Ron walked further into the school, every where they went, all sound seemed to just stop, and everyone turned their heads towards her.

As they approached their lockers, Kim heard Bonnie's voice up ahead around a corner, and as soon as her and Ron made the turn, Bonnie Rockwaller had a look on her face that no one ever thought would see in their lives. Her jaw dropped at least 3 inches when she saw Kim, and Bonnie also dropped the books she had been holding.

"…K…?" Was all the brunette could say as Kim opened her locker door. She took out a book for her first class, and just as she closed the door, there was Monique once again.

"Kim… have you seen everyone's reaction to this new look?" Monique's voice broke a bit at the end in her excitement for her friend, and she reached up and picked a small piece of lint off of her friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I have Monique. And I'm not sure if I like all the attention. Before I was just plain ol' Kim Possible. And now…" The redhead indicated everyone in the immediate hallway who was looking at Kim in awe, including Bonnie.

"I'll admit Kim, I didn't expect this level of reaction among the student body… But girl… You are SO going to get that Best Dressed vote now!"

…x x x x…

The first class that Kim and Ron had was Algebra. Miss Whisp was handing out a worksheet for the students to take home and work on when the Kimmunicator sounded. Reaching into a well-concealed pocket on her side Kim took out the PDA and answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim…" Her young hacker friend said with a worried look on his face. "There is something **big** going on at Drakken's lair. To be more exact… it's huge.

The picture on the screen changed to an outside scene in which Shego could be seen walking down the center of a main road heading into Middleton. "So what's up Wade? That's Shego walking down a…" The picture then panned back to show a larger area, and Kim could then see as a reference, power poles along side of the road. Shego was taller than the poles.

"She… looks like she's 50 feet tall Wade!" Ron said as he was looking over Kim's shoulder.

"Actually Ron… By my estimate… Shego is actually **55** feet tall."

To be continued…

* * *

Well, I hope this still reads like a regular episode. I wanted to try and do this in three chapters, sort of like how an episode goes with three sections and the two commercial breaks… but we'll see how things go with chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

OK Readers… here's the last chap. of my first try at writing an episode-style story. Sorry for the small wait, so I hope it was worth it…

Let me Thank all who left a review for the last chapter: Katsumara, JCS1966, Shrike176, MrDrP, CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, Reader101w, Mr. Wizard, JAKT, Thomas Linquist, noncynic, screaming phoenix, bigherb81, Data Seeker, and Feudor… I really appreciate all reviews!

Disclaimer: Do I own the show this is based on or the characters involved? No.

Chapter 3

Wades voice came across the speaker of the Kimmunicator as the image of Shego stayed on the screen. "Kim… By my estimation, I think Shego is heading towards the Middleton Science Center." The image then change back to Wade, who was quickly typing on his keyboard, "At her current rate of travel, she should arrive in about 10 minutes. How soon do you think you and Ron can get there?"

"We'll be there in 9 Wade." Kim said, and the two young heroes rushed out of Algebra, stuffing their homework into their respective backpacks.

…x x x x…

"So tell me again why we're going to the Science Center Dr. D.?" The now 55 foot Shego asked her boss, who was riding along inside the pouch strapped to her left leg.

"Because Kim Possible will have no choice but to come to the center's aid, thinking it is in danger of being destroyed. Well, it will be her who is destroyed! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" At that point Shego's foot stepped down on the ground shaking Drakken almost to the point of losing his grip on the edge of the satchel he was riding in.

…x x x x…

As Kim and Ron got out of the green SUV, Ron said, "I just can't believe that Mr. Barkin let us take his car Kim! I mean neither of us even have a drivers license yet!"

"Probably because I got a B minus on my last Drivers Exam, and you received a D."

"But it was still passing!" Ron said, clearly disgusted by the fact that Barkin had put Kim in charge of his beloved vehicle.

Kim gave a sound of disgust and grabbed Ron by the hand to drag him into the Science Center. "C'mon Ron! We have less than a minute to get ready before Shego arrives! Dad should be in his office, and we need to evacuate the building.

Sure enough, as Shego arrived at the Science Center, people were quickly evacuating the building while a fire alarm could be heard echoing throughout the complex.

…x x x x…

"So Dad, you sure this is going to help?" Kim said to her father while the two of them stood near an empty launch pad.

Ron was walking up to the two of them as Dr. James Possible explained. "Of course Kimmie-cub! Admittedly this system was designed for a planet with lesser gravity than earth, but I see no reason why we can't just increase the amount of helium in the spheres to compensate so it will work here as well. The Inflatable Sphere Ascension System… or ISAS, if you will… will no doubt give you the ability to get up high enough so that you can look this 50 foot Shego right in the eye."

"That's 55 feet, Mr. Dr. P." The very high pitched voice of Ron said as he approached the two of them.

"You've been breathing the helium, haven't you Ron?" Kim said as more of a statement than a question, and Ron just answered with a thumbs-up and a wide grin. "You know you sound like Rufus."

"Hey…" Came the squeak of the little naked mole rat from Ron's pants pocket.

Suddenly the three of them felt a shudder in the ground beneath their feet. Kim looked over at a nearby puddle of water that still remained from a short rain the previous night, and saw small ripples appear that coincided with the next rumble. "She's coming."

"She's here." Ron said in a normal voice, as the helium effect had worn off.

Kim looked in the direction that Ron was pointing, and sure enough she saw the green woman's large head moving along behind a nearby structure. When Shego stepped around the corner of the building, both her and Kim locked eyes.

"I knew you'd be here, Princess." The green villainess said with an almost lecherous grin.

"Is that Drakken?" Ron said, pointing at the lower leg of Shego, and sure enough the blue scientist was hanging onto the lip of her leg pouch, looking like he was going to throw up.

"Umm… Shego… Could you…Before I…" A green gloved hand reached down to her left leg, gently lifted Drakken out, and set him on the ground where he seemed to waver for a few seconds before he regained his 'land legs'. He then pulled a small device out of his lab coat that Kim thought she recognized, but couldn't quite remember what it was called.

Kim then reached into her own pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade! She said before the young boy could even say 'Hello'. "Drakken has something that might have something to do with Shego's size. Can you detect anything weird?"

The young tech genius set down his Slurpster cup and quickly typed on his computer. "Good catch Kim! Looks like Drakken's using the Roflax that Dr. Acari invented. I picked up its signature right away. It looks like Shego's size is controlled by the Roflax, so…"

"If we shut down the Roflax, we shrink down Shego." Kim finished what Wade was about to say, but he wasn't really surprised. Kim had been doing this a lot lately. "OK then… Dad, on my mark, release the spheres… and Ron, you get that Roflax from Drakken."

Dr. Possible took the remote out of his pocket while Ron took off running towards Drakken. Kim started to run towards Shego, and shouted "Now Dad!"

The rocket scientist smiled as he pressed the button on his remote, and a large panel opened in the ground about half way between Kim and Shego. Normally used to raise small rockets up from an underground silo, the hole released a series of 14 floating spheres, or balls if you will, stacked on each other. Five of them made up the bottom row, then four on top of those, then three, then two at the top, making a sort of floating staircase.

Kim bound up on the lowest ball just as Shego started towards the teenage heroine. Kim jumped up to the next level and then the next. Just as Kim went to jump to the next and highest level, Shego swiped at the spheres with a hand, scattering them all around the area.

Looking around, for her little pain the neck, Shego didn't see Kim anywhere. She then heard what sounded like a whine of some sort of machinery next to her left ear, and sure enough, there was Kim possible, perched on her left shoulder winding up the cable of her grappling gun.

"Hi Shego." Kim said, as if this was a regular sized Shego she was addressing, and glanced down to see Ron sneaking up behind Drakken. "A little big for your breeches today, are we?"

With a growl, Shego tried to brush Kim off of her shoulder, but Kim just leaped out of the way, and on top of her head. Immediately the large green woman started smacking herself on the head in an attempt to flatten Kim, but only succeeded in smacking herself.

"Stop hitting yourself Shego. People will think your nuts." The green woman now heard in her other ear.

…x x x x…

While Drakken was distracted by watching Shego smack herself silly around the head and face trying to flatten Kim Possible, Ron was able to sneak up behind the blue scientist. Not knowing what else to do to get the small silver sphere from Drakken's grasp, Ron opted to just tap him on the shoulder.

Drakken turned around and saw … "The Buffoon? What do **you** want?"

"This." Was all Ron said, and quickly snatched the Roflax from Drakken's hand and took off running with Rufus on the top of his head facing Drakken and giving him a razberry.

Being in better shape than Drakken, Ron easily outran the blue scientist, and when he finally stopped and turned around, Drakken was a good 50 yards away leaning on his knees, panting heavily.

"How do I work this, HOW DO I WORK THIS?" Ron yelled while getting excited looking over the silver sphere in his hands. He chanced a quick glance up at Shego, who was now spinning around like a dog chasing his tail, with Kim hanging on to the end of her long black hair.

"Shrink her Ron!" He heard Kim yell in an attempt to get him to hurry up.

"I'm trying Kim!" He shouted back, and began to turn the sphere around in his hands trying to understand the controls. What he saw was a series of ring shaped dials, each inside the other looking like concentric circles. At the very center of the rings was a light, which was now green in color.

Ron quickly turned the outside ring to the right until it stopped, which made the light in the center turn blue. Immediately he heard Kim's voice. "Wrong control Ron!"

He looked up and saw that Shego's hands were now glowing blue, which was Hego's color. "Wrong one." Rufus squeaked.

He then turned the next dial in, and the light in the center became red. "Uh Oh." Came the response from Rufus, and Ron looked up to see not just one giant Shego, but four of them! He quickly turned that dial back, which made three of the green women disappear. The one remaining had Kim hanging on for dear life on the top of Shego's head, so Ron knew the correct Shego was still there.

"I'm gonna squash you like a **bug** Possible!" Shego roared and Kim was able to swing herself back around behind one of Shego's ears by hanging onto strands of her hair.

"OK Rufus…" Ron said in near exasperation. "Either the next control will shrink Shego with Mego's power, or it will make Shego bigger and even more strong."

"Look out!" Ron heard his little pink pal yell out, and he looked up in time to see Drakken leap at him in an attempt to grab the Roflax. Ron turned just in time to keep Drakken from grabbing it, and the blue scientist tackled Ron to the ground. The Roflax flew out of Ron's hands and smashed onto a nearby rock and then landed upside down in the grass.

Both Ron and Drakken quickly scrambled for the sphere, and Drakken was the first to snatch victory. He quickly stood with the Roflax cradled in both of his hands, holding it high in triumph. "In your face, Buffoon!"

"Dude… I don't think so." Ron said, and Drakken looked at Ron in confusion as the young boy sat on the ground, pointing behind him.

Spinning around while still holding the Roflax above his head, Drakken saw Kim Possible landing gracefully while hanging onto her grappling gun, the line attached to a nearby Rocket Gantry. He hadn't yet noticed what appeared to be a large green and black canvas heaped on the ground next to where Kim Possible had landed. Shego was no where to be seen.

Then he heard a muffled voice that wasn't near as loud as what it had been before. It was Shego, from somewhere underneath the green and black material.

"DRAKKEN!"

It was then he realized that the large amount of material on the ground was actually Shego's jumpsuit! For some reason it didn't shrink along with her body. Bringing the sphere down to eye level, as he was still holding it over his head in apparent triumph, Drakken moved the hand that was covering the indicator light. It was now purple, which was the shrinking power.

Immediately he tried to turn one of the dials, but a few sparks flew from the unit, and then completely shut off. It was now useless, and there was nothing to control the radiation that had made Shego bigger.

Drakken whirled back at Ron. "Without the Roflax there isn't anything to control the radiation of the meteor!" Sure enough, the comet piece back at Drakken's lair now was nothing more than it was before. A multicolored glowing rock that could do nothing without a control mechanism to focus it's energy. "You Buffoon!"

Ron dusted his hands off on his shirt as he stood. "Eh… I do what I can."

…x x x x…

Walking up to Middleton High School, students were greeted by the Marquis sign as it read, "**Best Dressed: Vote Today!**"

"You know Ron… I'm thinking I just might have a chance at this. I mean, I do look pretty spankin' in Mon's latest outfit."

Kim slowly spun in front of her locker. Today she was wearing a pair of dark gray pinstriped slacks, a matching vest, and underneath the vest she had on a maroon colored long sleeve blouse, which had the collar open, as well as the cuffs, which were rolled up off her wrists. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a business-like style with a high ponytail in the back, and two long bangs framing her face. For shoes she wore opened-toed flats which revealed toenails that matched her blouse.

"I agree Kim." Wade said from her computer after finishing up an entry on his system. "The preliminary votes are in and it looks like you should win by a landslide over Bonnie and anyone else who was entered for the vote. Even those two guys in the cafeteria agree with my prediction."

Kim beamed with pride as all morning whenever someone walked past her, they couldn't help but look in awe at what she was wearing.

Suddenly Ron's voice piped up next to her. "Kim? Have you seen Rufus? I know he was in my pocket when we arrived at school, but now I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Sorry Ron, haven't seen the little guy. Have you checked the cafeteria? I hear we're having a 'Parade of Cheeses' during lunch. Maybe he's trying to sneak a bite." The first bell then rang for their next class, and just as Kim shut her locker to head out, she turned to once again almost bump into Monique.

"Hey Mon…" Kim said to her friend. "Love this outfit!" Then she saw the look on her BGF's face. "Monique? Are you mad at me or something?"

"As if you didn't know." The young African-American girl said with a put-out attitude. Kim just looked at her, confused by her friend's attitude. "I'm hearing more about you, than who you're wearing."

"Don't you mean **what** I'm wearing?" Kim responded, clearly still confused by her friend's behavior.

"You haven't said a word to **anyone** that I made these outfits for you Kim!" By now Monique had her arms crossed in front of her, standing with a huff.

"Oh wow… I'm sooo sorry Monique! I got called to a mission yesterday in the middle of first period, and haven't gotten back to school until today. I should be able to…"

"Take it off." Monique said in a manner that brooked no argument.

"Wh… What?"

"Off with the clothes, girl."

"Monique! I need to get to class, and so do you! And what am I supposed to wear for the rest of the day… My Mission Clothes?"

Her friend said nothing and just held out a paper sack, which Kim took and looked inside. There she saw a simple pair of Cargo pants, and a basic shirt with ¾ sleeves.

"You can change during lunch period, which is right before the announcement of the winning votes." Monique then stomped off, and Kim heard her friend mutter under her breath, "I may as well just design her mission wear. Maybe **then** I'll get some recognition."

…x x x x…

After the lunch bell rang, Kim dutifully changed her clothes as Monique had asked. She then handed her friend the bag with the other clothes in it when Kim found her and Ron sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

Just as Kim sat down, she heard Mr. Barkin's voice rumble. "Cafeterians, and students of Middleton High… I have here the results of our First Annual Best Dressed votes."

Ron leaned over to Kim and whispered. "I still haven't seen Rufus Kim. I'm starting to worry about him. I hope he's not lost somewhere."

Kim shushed her friend. "Quiet Ron, we're about to hear who's won Best Dressed."

Mr. Barkin, jack –of-all-trades at Middleton High, held up the envelope that contained the voting results. "As you know, there is no runner-up in this vote, only the winner… which I have here."

The entire cafeteria was now as silent as a graveyard as Mr. Barkin tore open the sealed envelope and opened the piece of paper. "Well I think we can all guess that the winner listed on this piece of paper is none other than Ki…" He then actually looked at the winners name, "…Rufus?"

Rufus then suddenly appeared on the podium that Mr. Barkin had been standing behind, wearing what looked like a simple white collar around his neck, and a black bow tie. After a few seconds of stunned silence, the majority of the crowd in the cafeteria applauded and cheered for the 'almost naked' Naked Mole Rat.

"Ron…" Kim growled at her now 'soon-to-be-on-the-end-of-16-kinds-of-kung-foo' friend. Monique was looking at him as well in a way that Ron knew he was in serious trouble.

"I only entered him in the contest as a joke Kim! A joke! I didn't actually expect him to win, really! I mean… he's NAKED! Mon… You believe me, don't you? **Don't you**?"

Kim and Monique advanced on the blond boy, whose shrieks of fear were drowned out by the rising applause for Rufus, who was now bowing on the podium throwing out kisses and thanking the voters of Middleton High.

The end…

* * *

It was suggested that an Episode Kicker be placed at the end of this "Episode", but I have placed this chronologically somewhere in Season 2 or 3, and there weren't any kickers at that time.

So I guess the big question is, would Bob and Mark (writers for KP) use something like this for an actual episode?

Thanks again to everyone for reading! (Now to commence the dodging of rotten fruit)


End file.
